Bayonetta VS Ryu Hayabusa
Bayonetta VS Ryu Hayabusa is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Featuring the return of Bayonetta from the Video Game Series of the same name and the return of Ryu Hayabusa from the Video Game Series Ninja Gaiden. Description Platinum Studios VS Team Ninja! These two are among the most iconic of the Hack and Slash Genre however when the Umbra Witch faces off against the Dragon Ninja, which of them will reign supreme?! Bayonetta or Ryu Hayabusa?! Interlude Umbra Witch VS Dragon Ninja.png|Commander Ghost Bayonetta VS Hayabusa.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) Lets Dance Ninjas (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede TN (15555.jpg|Necromercer (Cue Wiz and Boomstick - DEATH BATTLE Theme) Aidan: The "Hack and Slash" Genre, a series of games that refers to a type of gameplay that emphasizes heavy on the combat. Sun: And there MANY iconic Hack and Slash games such as Devil May Cry, Metal Gear Rising: Revegeance, God of War, Dante's inferno, Darksiders, BloodRayne, MadWorld, No More Heros, and many other favored and loves game of the Genre Aidan: However among the most Iconic are these two series and today the Protagonists of these games. Sun: Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch from Bayonetta! Aidan: and Ryu Hayabusa, the Dragon Ninja from Ninja Gaiden! Sun: He's Aidan and I'm Sun! Aidan: And it's our job to analyze their Armor, Weapons, and Skills too find out who would win... Sun: A DEATH BATTLE! Bayonetta (Cue Advent of the Angels I - Bayonetta) Aidan: Alright, let’s be honest… Who DOESN’T know who Bayonetta is by this point? Sun: Well we’ll give you a short summary of who she is in the event that you do not remember or know her. Aidan: Cereza is the Daughter of the Umbra Witch Rosa and the Lumen Sage Balder, her birth caused a rift between the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages which resulted in her Father being Exiled and her Mother being Imprisoned as well as spurring the Clan Wars. Sun: However Twenty Years later, the Clan Wars would end and the Witch Hunts begin however disaster would strike as the Angels of Paradiso being orchestrated by an unknown individual however during this disaster it would eventually result in the death of Rosa, Cerezas Mother. Aidan: Stricken with grief, Cereza had lost her will to fight however she was soon sealed away by Jeanne and laid dormant at the bottom of a lake for five-hundred years until she was found and awaken soon set out to killing the Angels of Paradiso and regaining her memories. Sun: All under her kickass new name, Bayonetta. (Cue Moon River (Climax Mix) - Bayonetta 2) Aidan: Being an Umbra Witch, Bayonetta is without a question an incredibly tough opponent and has shown on numerous occasions that she is capable of taking on numerous hordes and types of Angels of Paradiso and Infernal Demons with ease and has taken on numerous foes similar to Bayonetta herself or much more powerful, in fact… Bayonetta might be among the strongest characters in the series. Sun: Bayonetta is an incredibly strong woman being capable of leaping into the air at incredible heights being capable of jumping onto a moving Fighter Jet, kicking a jet into the air into the air, catch a rocket being thrown at her at a rapid speed by Jeanne and catch it as well as throw it back at her, headbutt a building and launched it back at her opponent, throw a Belief with ease, hold back the thrust of a Valiance, capable of lifting a Fortitudo with ease as well as rip it’s heads off with ease, and throw a satellite with ease by using only her legs. Aidan: Bayonetta is also an incredibly durable combatant having taken bullets fired from Jeanne which are capable of blasting holes through metal with relative ease and only get staggered by it, casually walked through an active tornado without any form of discomfort or struggle, survived a fall from Pluto back down to Earth and survived, and survived getting crushed by a building only being staggered by it. Sun: Bayonetta is also an incredibly fast combatant in terms of speed and reaction l being capable of keeping pace with the likes of Fearless and Glory both of which utilize lightning in their attacks, keep pace with the likes of Jeanne and Balder on multiple occasions, dodge bullets that were positioned directly behind in Frozen Time, and is capable of keeping up with the likes of Jubileus who is capable of flying back to Pluto from Mercury in almost an instant. Aidan: She is an incredibly skilled combatant with various types of weaponry displaying incredibly skills with numerous types of weaponry. Sun: She has displayed incredibly marksmanship and accuracy with a variety of Ranged Weaponry such as Handguns, Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, Bows and Arrows, and Flamethrowers as well as utilize them to near mastery and displaying that she is capable of utilizing a majority of them in a variety of different combinations and has even shown that she is capable of using these weapons in Close-Range Combat. Aidan: She is also incredibly skilled with a variety of Close-Ranged Weaponry such as Swords, Scythes, Nunchaku, Tonfa, Whips, Hammers, Ice Skates, Gauntlet and Greaves, Chainsaws, and even a Lightsaber! And just like her Ranged Weaponry is capable of utilizing them in a variety of different combinations. Sun: All of which are possible through her use of the Bullet Arts. Aidan: The Bullet Arts is the Fighting Style of the Umbra Witch which is a combination of melee attacks and gunfire; Bullet Arts is noteworthy for having the users of of the style utilize both their hands and feets by utilizing foot-mounted weaponry such as guns and utilizing magic to wield the weapons and fire them. Sun: Bullets Arts are capable of combining hand-to-hand combat with gunfire weaponry which enables them to become proficient with any weapons that they come across and capable of utilizing them even with their feet to great effect and efficiency. Aidan: This enables an Umbran Witch to utilize four different weapons at once for a variety of different combinations and attacks as well as enables them to perform a variety of attacks as a result of this Art of Combat. Sun: She also has numerous Bullet Art Techniques at her disposal. Aidan: Such as the After Burner Kick which enabled Bayonetta to fly toward her opponent and deliver a nice but fiery kick too them and can even be performed in midair which launches the enemy back down to the ground and even stuns them. Sun: Air Dodge allows her to avoid incoming attacks while she is in midair and can even activate one of her abilities when used at the last possible second when timed right. Aidan: Break Dance allows Bayonetta too well… Break Dance while also firing any weapons from her firearms that she has attached to her legs until finally ending it with a pose and she is still capable of moving while firing. Sun: Heel Slide let’s Bayonetta to slide heel first up to an opponent from a distance and also enables her to simultaneously close the distance between her and the opponent as well as allowing her to deal damage to her opponents. Aidan: Stiletto let’s Bayonetta deliver is a series of slashes to her opponent at a rapid pace until ending it with a powerful thrusting attack and Bayonetta is also capable of firing any firearms she has equipped while performing it. Sun: Tetsuzanko is an attack that Bayonetta is capable of performing with any hand-mounted weaponry and enables her to instantly perform a forward slam attack knocking enemies up and away from her. Aidan: Umbran Portal Kick is where Bayonetta opens a portal underneath her and dives into and shortly appears in the air and crashes back down onto the ground as well as giving off a pose with this attack damaging any enemies close to Bayonetta when performed. Sun: and Witch Twist is an Aerial Attack that allows Bayonetta to launch smaller and staggered enemies airborne. (Cue Mysterious Destiny - Bayonetta) Aidan: But she wouldn’t be capable of utilizing them without her various weapons that she is capable of utilizing in combat. Sun: Her first set of pistols are Scarborough Fair; Four Red Colored Pistols that are made of that the Devil himself would want to get their hands on and these guns push Bayonetta’s magic to its limits as well as possess an incredible rate of fire and stopping power. Aidan: Onyx Roses are a pair of Sawn-Off Shotguns which contain the soul of fairies and each shell fired contains the curse of the fairies trapped souls. '' Sun: 修羅刃 -Shuraba- is a living demonic Katana meant for quick and agile attacks that is pulsing with the heart of Ashura a Demon God of War as well as causing the soul of its victims to be sucked out. ''Aidan: Kulshedra is a possessed whip that has the soul of the Ancient Serpentine Demon Kulshedra sealed away and lets the wielder summon the power of the demon from a portal on the hilt and offers Bayonetta impressive reach, speed, crowd control, and safety at any range she chooses. Sun: Durga is a set of Black Gauntlet and Greaves with the soul of the Demon Durga is imprisoned within the claws which from the hilt a portal is located which enables Bayonetta to summon up too two types of arms with the arms having the element of fire and lightning respectively. Aidan: Odette is a pair of Demonic blue Ice Skates that hold of the Demon Witch Odette who was said to have prided herself on her Ice Magic and just like the witch herself enables Bayonetta to freeze her opponents when she delivers a kick and also gives Bayonetta increased mobility. Sun: Lt. Col. Kilgore is a set of Rocket Launchers or Grenade Launchers that contain the Soul of the Vietnam War madman Lt. Col. Kilgore inside of them which fires explosive shells with magical power dealing massive amounts of damage however fire at a much slower rate. Aidan: 細鳳-Sai Fung- is a set of Revolver-like guns linked together by a small chain making them into nunchaku or “Gun-Chucks” and they possess the soul of the fastest Demon Bird in Inferno, Sai Fung. The Nunchaku spins at blazing speed unleashing attacks that can stagger or stun her opponents while firing numerous bullets when attacking with it dealing extra damage too it’s attacks with the Nunchaku. Sun: Bazillions is a set of Futuristic Laser Guns from an unknown super-civilization with these guns being powered by an energy source called Bazillionium, the lasers fired from the ground instantly break down the molecular bonds within a target as well as have the ability to discern the intent of its user and also have the ability to open a portal to another dimension and the pistols were further enhanced by Rodin gaining demonic power. Aidan: Pillow Talk is basically a Lightsaber that serves as the vessel for the demonic being known as Mahavairocana and possesses incredible angel killing potential courtesy of Rodin which takes the form of a glowing green blade of light coming from a portal at the weapon’s hilt. Sun: She also has numerous others weapons such as Love Is Blue, Rakshasa, Alruna, Kafka, Chernobog, Undine, 武甕槌 Takemikazuchi, and Salamandra. (Cue The Heavies (2nd Climax Version) - Bayonetta 2) Aidan: As an Umbra Witch, Bayonetta also possess the ability to utilize various types of Magic that can assist her in the heat of battle. Sun: Bayonetta’s most signature ability is called “Witch Time” which enables Bayonetta to slow down time around her enabling her to move at extremely high speeds which Bayonetta can activate at any given time but she primarily activates it by dodging her enemies attacks at the last possible second and she is also capable of “stacking” her Witch Time over another one or that of Lightspeed used by Lumen Sage’s. Aidan: Bayonetta also possesses the ability to shapeshift into various types of animals with Panther Within enabling her to turn into a Panther for increased running speed and agility, Crow Within enabling her to turn into a Crow for temporary flight, Bat Within enabling her to turn into a flock of Bats to avoid attacks in the event Witch Time isn’t enough, and Snake Within enabling her to to traverse underwater at incredible speeds. Sun: Witch Walk enables Bayonetta to defy Gravity enabling her to walk on various surfaces with ease. Aidan: Bayonetta also has an ability called “Wicked Weaves” which is where she uses her as a conduit to summon various Demons and their limbs to attack her enemies and she access to a stronger version called Infernal Weaves which have her summon her Demons to attack in a wide area of affect range. Sun: Bayonetta can also utilize numerous Torture Devices to finish off her enemies which are called “Torture Attacks” Aidan: However Bayonetta’s greatest ability is her ability to summon various types of Demons from the Realm of Inferno too finish off her opponents. Sun: Her first Demon is that Infernal Demon known as Gomorrah a Dragon-Dinosaur Like Demon capable of brutally tearing apart a Beloved with just it’s jaws alone and unfortunately Bayonetta no longer has access to this Demon after it broke free and attempted to kill her. Aidan: Malphas is a Crow-Like Demon that Bayonetta utilizes to finish off airborne enemies and Bayonetta is also capable of manifesting Malphas’ wings on her back granting her the power of flight without the use of Crow Within. Sun: Hekatoncheir is a Powerful Unseen Demon with Six Large Arms that that Bayonetta can use to pulverize her opponents into nothingness and Hekatoncheir has also shown that he possesses a large amount of brutality as well as skill in volleyball. Aidan: Scolopendra is a long and large centipede-demon that is capable of constricting its prey in the blink of an eye and despite its size it possess incredible deftness. Sun: Phantasmaraneae is a large Arachnid Demon which can create a web and have it’s childrens brutally tear it apart. Aidan: Labolas is a large a Sabertooth Dog like creature that Bayonetta can use to brutalize and tear apart her enemies and even capable of tearing apart Angels and Demons like Gomorrah. Sun: Baal is a Large Toad Demon and can use its tongue to pull Enemies towards it and eventually devour them. Aidan: Hydra is a Gorgon-Like Demon that Bayonetta utilizes to take out large amounts of enemies and are capable of coiling around it’s enemies and restricting its prey. Sun: Diomedes is a Fanged Horse Like Demon that Bayonetta can summon and ride like well… a Horse and it is also in possession of a Large-Blade like Horn that it can swing capable of slicing through Angels and Demons with ease. Aidan: Carnage is a set of Demon Like Dragonflies that Bayonetta can use in conjunction with Kafka. Sun: However Bayonetta’s strongest summon is without a doubt the Demon known as Madama Butterfly; An Infernal Demon who has earned a reputation among the denizens of Inferno for her beauty and sheer brutality as well as her. Aidan: Madama Butterfly is powerful enough to headbutt a Meteor and destroy it with ease and capable of overpowering a Temperantia with ease and is among Bayonetta’s most iconic and utilize Wicked and Infernal Weaves. Sun: And Bayonetta is capable of summoning her demons so that are capable of fighting separate from her or even alongside her and when she summons them partially through her portals, she is capable of manipulating their movement as show through Madama Butterfly. Aidan: And If Bayonetta needs more power, she enters her Umbran Climax an Ascended State of Power which her allows her to continually manifest limbs of her Various Infernal Demons and greatly increase her Damage Output courtesy of the Infernal Climaxes. (Cue Let's Dance Boys! - Bayonetta) Sun: Bayonetta is without a doubt a powerful combatant having taken down various Infernal Demons of Inferno and Various Angels of Paradiso with ease, has taken on numerous enemies the size of buildings with ease, Has fought her Best Friend and Rival Jeanne on even ground and even bested her, fought and defeated her Father Balder as well as fought on par with Balder’s Younger self. Aidan: She can physically swing around Angels of varying size with ease. Sun: Bayonetta has also shown to be capable of fighting beings such as Jubileus, the Creator and Aesir who had the power of both the Right Eye of Light and the Left Eye of Darkness which basically made Lopt what can equate to a god as the Eyes of the World grant the user the Power of Creation and create concepts as well manipulate all of reality. Aidan: And with help from her friend Jeanne was able to defeat Jubileus by summoning the demon known as Queen Sheba who controls the Realm of Inferno and was capable of punching Jubileus with enough power to knock the Soul out of Jubileus’ body and across the solar system. Sun: And in with help from Younger Balder was capable of summoning the being known as Omne; a Powerful omniscient being that was formed by the miraculous unison of the Powers of Paradiso and Inferno with Omne being capable of Drop Kicking Aesir with enough force and power to separate Aesir’s body from his soul. Aidan: Bayonetta is an incredibly powerful being however Bayonetta despite all her powers and abilities is not without her own faults. Sun: Bayonetta can be very over-confident in her abilities which can often result in her underestimating her opponents and can result in her getting caught off guard by her opponents as demonstrated in her fight against Loptr. Aidan: Also… Based on her Torture Attacks, Bayonetta may or may not be a bit of a sadist since she likes to torture her opponents with these attacks before killing them. Sun: Despite all of this, Bayonetta is one Witch that you don’t want to fuck with Bayonetta: So where was I? Oh yes. Your kind invitation. I do hope you've prepared dessert as well. Oh what a lovely tea party! And dancing, too! Cereza, my dear, watch and learn!" Ryu Hayabusa (Cue Intro (Orchestral Cover) - Classic Ninja Gaiden ) Sun: All of you know that this isn’t Ryu Hayabusa’s first time in DEATH BATTLE but in the event that you don’t remember him, allow us to give you a summary of who he is. Aidan: Son of Jo Hayabusa, Ryu was born as apart of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and a member of the Dragon Lineage Bloodline and at a young age began his training to walk the path of the Ninja. Sun: Ryu learned various crucial skills of survival and as time passed and as he grew older, his training intensified until finally, his training was not only complete but he was the top student among his clans teachings. Aidan: However upon turning Twenty-One, Ryu would be given the Dragon Sword by his father Jo Hayabusa who went off too begin training in the wilderness. Sun: From that point onward, Ryu Hayabusa would walk the Path of the Ninja; a path of Danger, Sorrow, and Pain. (Cue Blood - Ninja Gaiden 2) DEATH BATTLE (Cue Devil Trigger - Devil May Cry 5) Ryu quickly threw out five kunai forward Bayonetta, however, the Umbra Witch quickly took aim with Love is Blue and fired several bullets in response which proceeded to destroy the kunai and Bayonetta opened fired at Ryu who quickly drew the Dragon Sword and deflected some of the bullets before rolling to the side and running as Bayonetta continued firing at Ryu only for the Dragon Ninja to dodge the bullets as he ran up the wall of a nearby building before leaping off of it and diving towards his opponent. The moment Ryu had reached Bayonetta, he drew the Dragon Sword once again and swung it forward at her however the Umbra Witch quickly raised her pistols blocking the strike as well as causing sparks to fly as the Dragon Blade clashed with Love Is Blue with Ryu trying to cut through the pistols but found himself unable too as Bayonetta pushed Ryu back and began kicking at him in a series of kicks with each kick firing the guns mounted on the soles of her heels however Hayabusa blocked and matched each kick with a strike from the Dragon Sword and narrowly dodging the bullets fired. Bayonetta kicked forward as her suit slightly vanished revealing some of her skin as a portal formed behind her and the leg of Madama Butterfly covered in swirls of black hair thrust out the portal kicking at Ryu who quickly blocked the strike causing a clash as Hayabusa held back the kick until the clash was broken as Hayabusa was knocked back and slid to a stop and he looked forward as Bayonetta took out Kafka and fired several arrows that were in the form of dragonflies towards Hayabusa who quickly dodged them as he took out his Lock-On. Ryu ran forward along the rooftop with Bayonetta doing the same as both began firing arrows at the other with each arrow missing with the arrows fired by Hayabusa exploding upon impact as they missed Bayonetta while the dragonfly arrows exploding a burst of green mist as both continued firing arrows until they both slid to a stop firing an arrow forward with the arrows clashing however Hayabusa’s arrow broke through Kafka and flew towards Bayonetta however as it was about to hit, the Umbran Witch back flipped dodging the arrow as time began to slow and everything turned a shadow of purple including Ryu himself. "So close…" Bayonetta teased as she performed a Heel Slide and slid towards the slowed Hayabusa striking him and quickly transition to an After Burner Kick knocking Hayabusa into the air as she delivered several blows to him before her outfit revealed some skin again. “Bingo!” The fist of Madama Butterfly appeared striking Hayabusa as time resumed to its normal speed and Hayabusa was sent crashing into the side of a building and through it into an empty office space and breaking through several cubicles. Hayabusa finally crashed into a cubicle and fell to the floor only to stand looked forward as Bayonetta landed in the cubicle and rushed forward at Hayabusa who stood and put his hands together as several siddham characters appeared around Hayabusa as he emitted a crimson flame-like aura before pulling his arms back and launching a human-sized fireball at Bayonetta prompting her to quickly raise her arms in defense as it struck her causing a large explosion that destroyed the floor of the building that they were in. To be continued... Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ice Duel Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Lightning Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Commander Ghost Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Sword vs. Pole-arm' Themed Death Battles